The Mystery Horse
by JadeBeaumont3
Summary: Lillie and her friend Izzy go on a adventure to find out were a mystery horse came from. They set off with their ponys Jasper Lillie's and Mystic Izzy's . Please Ignore the title "The Perfect Pony" that is what its original name was. Hope you enjoy ! P.S I am still writing chapters :
1. Chapter 1

The Perfect Pony

Authors note –  
I do not own all of the characters and events in this story, I have made my own version of the 'Pony Club Secretes' collection. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 1**

I the field stood a gorgeous dark bay gelding, he had a pure black mane and tail and dark eyes. He looked up as a medium height teenage girl with silky red hair walked towards him. She was wearing dark pair of jodphurs, a pink striped t-shirt and a pair of black riding boots, her name was Lillie.

She had dark brown eyes that glistened in the light, long silky red hair that she always wore down, she was a pale young girl with loads of freckles on her cheeks and over her nose, when she smiled she had pearly white teeth and pink lips.

The horse gave a nicker as she got closer to him but still didn't move from where he stood, as she got to him he wined and greeted her with a nudge on the shoulder.

"Good boy Jasper" Lillie said as she put his dark green head collar over his head and buckled it up. She looked over to see her friend Izzy in the next field along and waved at her, Izzy had chocolate brown hair that always looked so soft, she had rosy red cheeks and bright green eyes, she always had a smile on her face that showed of her pure white teeth which were perfectly straight.

"Hello Lillie" Izzy called over to her as she put a head collar on her horse Mystic.

"Hi fancy coming along the cross country course in preparation for the contest next week ?" Lillie said to her as they met at the end of the field and walked down to the stables together. A huge smile appeared on Izzy's face as she nodded to Lillie.

As they groomed their horses they talked about their weekend, It had been a week since Lillie had been riding because her mum decided she had to go and visit her family in Scotland so she needed to practice for the cross country contest that awaited her in a week.

Lillie tacked up Jasper and took him over to the mounting block, as she stood Jasper in front of it and mounted up. She adjusted her reins, tightened up the girth and got her seat then asked Jasper to walk forward. Jasper walked forward and nickerd excitedly as he picked up the pace.

Before Lillie even had time to look back and check Izzy was following, she cantered up and over took Lillie. Asking Jasper to go into canter Lillie kicked him and they stared to catch up to Izzy and Mystic. Jasper had a fast canter which is why a lot of people found it hard to ride him, but Lillie thought he was perfect and would often canter him bare back though the fields.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As they reached the cross country course Lillie bought Jasper to a halt and waited for Izzy and Mystic to catch up. Lillie patted Jasper on the neck and lent forward to wrap her arms round his neck giving him a hug.

"Wow Jasper is still as fast as he has ever been" said Izzy with a surprised look on her face. Lillie giggled.

"Should we get going?" asked Lillie with a big smile across her face, Izzy nodded and trotted Mystic on as Lillie kept Jasper at a halt letting Izzy get a head start. As she looked around she thought she saw something in the trees but she just shook her head and got Jasper to trot on. He took each jump with ease as he cantered around the track. As Lillie and Jasper approached the last jump there was a sudden loud bang which caused Jasper to spook and shy at the jump, Lillie gained control of Jasper and managed to calm Jasper down.

"Lillie are you alright" Izzy asked as she cantered Mystic over to where Lillie and Jasper stood, Lillie nodded.

"What was that?" Lillie said looking at Izzy as she got Mystic to halt next to Jasper. Izzy just shrugged her shoulders.

"Let's go find out" said Lillie as a big smile light up her whole face. Izzy rolled her eyes but then agreed to it.

As they trotted along the wide open land from which the loud noise came from Lillie saw a shadow again, but it wasn't just any shadow it was a shadow of a big black horse.

"Izzy look at that" she said pointing over into the distance. As Izzy looked over the dark figure disappeared.

"There is nothing over there Lillie it's just long grass" said Izzy in an un amused tone.

"I saw a horse Izzy look follow me" said Lillie. Then she kicked Jasper on into canter shortly followed by Izzy and Mystic. They cantered around the field for about half an hour until they came across a big piece of land that they had never came across before.

It was around 5 acres of land, the grass was a bright green colour and there was a couple of hills that were dotted around and in the middle of the land there was a big lake, the water in the lake was a dark blue and the light reflected off it as if it was a mirror.

As they looked over the land Lillie was the big black horse but it appeared to be alone, it didn't seem as if it was wild but instead it seemed it was either lost or abandoned.


End file.
